Pick up line war suspended!
by littlemissgloom
Summary: It's all Sirius fault! Lily and James have a pick up line war!


"Are you sure this is going to work Sirius?" James asked worriedly, while staring at a worn down piece of parchment.

"Yes, James, trust me it will work" Sirius exclaimed "Do you not trust me?" he asked with a pout and a pair of puppy dog eyes. James just rolled his eyes and looked away with a panicked expression on his face when he saw the entrance to the great hall.

"JAMES, will you, please, just Stop being a big baby. Lily won't kill you over a few pick up lines, ok?"

"But...but what if it doesn't work? What if she still hates me and glares every time she sees me. Because you know i actually think, one of these days i will die from them glares, not just from the hate behind them, but the colour of them, i mean Sirius have you SEEN the colour of them..."James started to ramble, while stopping dead in front of the hall doors.

Sirius just looked at James with a bored expression before pulling his wand out of his back pocket and shouting "LEVICORPUS!" James was instantly hanging upside-down by an invisible hook while Sirius said in a very serious and un-Siruisly like fashion "James! You need to stop this nonsense, if this doesn't work, then we go to plan B! Ok?" he said expectantly.

What's plan B? James asked curiously, secretly think that whatever "plan B" was, it had to be better than what he was about to do.

Sirius sighed angrily "Ask Moony of course!" he said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"OOOHHH! Ok"

They looked at each other in silence for a few minutes before James said "you know Sirius you should never keep you wand in your back pocket it could blow your buttocks off! I had a friend who did tha- Hey what was that for?" he shouted as Sirius sent him crashing to the hard stone floor. He groaned as he rolled over to find Sirius had disappeared "Big headed git" he mumbled before taking a deep breath and opening the doors to meet his fate.

* * *

Lily groaned as she saw James make his way towards her. Taking a deep breath as she heard his footsteps stop behind her, she turned around to face him with a sickly sweet smile on her face "Yes James what can i do for you today?"

"Will you go out with me?" he said nervously, running a hand through his already windswept hair.

Lily inwardly groaned, _again with the asking out!_ She thought. "No Potter" she said sharply before trying to turn back round only to find James hand on her shoulder.

Taking a deep breath he said "If I could rearrange the alphabet, I'd put I and U together"

Lily looked on speechless, gaining her composure she smirked and replied "Oh really, because if I could rearrange the alphabet, I'd put F and U together"

James looked shocked a second before saying "Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?

"Did it hurt when they kicked you out of hell?" she said smartly. _Two can play at this game_, she thought.

"Where have you been all my life?"

"Hiding from you....how the hell did you find me?"

"I would die for you..."

"Prove it."

"I know how to please a woman."

"Then please leave me alone."

"Come on Lily, give up already!" James said confidently, but slightly shaky.

"NO!" she shouted now standing up.

"FINE! DOES BEAUTY RUN IN YOUR FAMILY?" he shouted now red in the face.

"IT OVISOIULY DOESN'T IN YOURS!" she exclaimed going equally red in the face.

James looked at Lily out raged "Are you saying i'm ugly?" he asked ludicrously

"YES! YES I AM!"

"Fine, this Pick up war is suspended until further notice!" he said and walked away.

"JAMES!" Lily called wanting to rub it in a little bit more "I THINK YOU SHOULD CONSIDER PLASTIC SURGERY"

James turned and looked at Lily confusedly "What?" he asked.

Lily snorted, along with all the other Muggleborns in the room "NEVER MIND, never mined" she said sitting back down and launching into hysterical laughter with her friends.

* * *

"So, James" Sirius asked innocently, smiling "you think it worked?"

"Sirius, shut up before i tell everyone about the pillow and the tree house incident!" he threatened menacingly.

Turning bright red he ducked down his head "you wouldn't dare" he asked

"Oh trust me i would! I mean come on Sirius PICK UP LINES!?" he asked while glaring.

Sirius lifted his head a said "I'm sorry?"

"Oh you will be!" he said before launching himself up and running after Sirius,

"I'LL GET YOU, YOU MANGY MUT!!"

* * *

**Ok Guys, so my 2nd one-shot! Hope you all liked it! Random i know, but the idea wouldn't leave me so...**

**Review please! It means a lot!**

**Luvs Hannah x**


End file.
